


A Little Time

by phandomoftheowl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko has just moved into her new apartment with Kiyoshi and Hyuuga, and she needs a little time to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Time

RIko lays back in her new bed, sighs deeply and stares at the ceiling of her bedroom. She is exhausted from the movie and all she wants right now is a little time to herself. It will be nice not having to worry about Papa walking in on her now, even if she does miss him a little already. He had been less than happy when she informed him that she would be living with Kyoshi and Hyuuga rather than with a girl, but it makes no sense to live with a complete stranger when Hyuuga and Kiyoshi are going to the same college. Besides, this way she gets her own room.

Unconsciously, her hands start drifting, and she closes her eyes, thinking about nothing in particular. It doesn’t occur to her exactly _what_ she is doing until the top three buttons of her blouse are undone. Oh well, no stopping now.

Riko undoes the button on her jeans, slides the zipper down and kicks her legs until her pants go flying somewhere she can’t see. She doesn’t really care either way. Her fingers are cold against her thighs, so she holds them there and pressed them against the warm skin between her legs until they feel just right. Too warm and she won’t be able to enjoy herself properly. She shuffles up the bed a little and parts her legs, letting her other hand stray up her chest -- but, no. Who knows when Kiyoshi and Hyuuga will come back. Perhaps a quick one for now then.

The tips of her fingers are still a little cold, but not unbearably so. She presses two of them against the sensitive spot just below her stomach, over her underwear, and smiles to herself when she feels a wetness forming. She takes her time, teasing, stroking herself in the little dip and presses her fingers over her opening, holding them there until she can feel the cloth get wet. 

Her underwear comes off next; slips them off with more gentleness than she had showed her jeans. 

Arching into her own touch as the wetness spreads, she gently glides one finger in, hums pleasantly to herself. This bit always catches her by surprise and she gasps at the soft warmth. Sometimes, she wishes she could taste herself down there, but that would require an entirely new level of flexibility she isn’t sure she possesses. She slides in and out while her thumb grazes her clit. When she’s ready, she adds another finger and oh, it feels perfect. She could stay like this forever, she thinks, digging her heels into the bed. 

Riko stays perfectly still, on the cusp of craving release and not wanting it to end.

After taking a moment to gather herself, she moves, fucking herself properly, and if anyone could hear her -- well, the walls of this apartment _are_ pretty thin, she supposes, but that’s not something to worry about right now. 

She goes deeper, spreads her legs until she can feel a strain in her thighs, but it’s not as important as the feeling at the base of her spine. “Ah...ahh...”

Riko goes taut as pleasure thrums through her. 

She falls back against the pillows, breathing fast and shallow. 

There’s a knock on the door, followed by Hyuuga’s voice. “Coach?” He calls, even though she hasn’t been his coach for a couple months now. “Are you...okay? I thought I --” He breaks of, probably waiting for Riko to reply.

Apparently she hadn’t been as quiet as she hoped. “I’m fine, Hyuuga,” she tells him, breathless and still shaking. “Just -- ah, moving boxes.”

And if Hyuuga remembers that they already unpacked all her stuff and moved the boxes into the living room, he doesn’t say. She smiles. Maybe later she might have another round with him and Kiyoshi.


End file.
